Speak
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: Oneshot. Greg finally tells someone his biggest secret. It just wasnt who he had expected.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination._

**Speak.**

*btw i know this is similar to nicks problem... it just fits better with greg in my opinion :P**  
**

/**  
**

He couldn't believe this was happening. He hadn't told anyone about his traumatic childhood experience. And now here he was, telling a complete stranger.

/

Greg looked in on the rape victim, seeing her look down at the table. She was only 16. She wouldn't talk to the cops, which he wasn't that surprised about. And she had been ignoring Sara's questions for half an hour now.

"She wont talk Greg." Sara argued, looking in through the glass door.

"Just let me talk to her." He said for the third time, looking at the girls fragile frame. She looked scared. Tired. Like a typical victim.

"Why? What makes you think she'll talk to you?" She questioned and he looked into her deep brown eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Because I can relate." Greg said, looking at the dumbstruck look on his friends face. She quickly covered it up, but he had already seen it.

Ignoring her stare, he pulled open the glass door, walking inside to sit across from Madison Larsen.

He watched as she turned her head up to look into his eyes. He tried to seem as caring and easy to talk to as possible.

"Listen, Maddie. I know this is hard." He began, hoping to see some change on her pale face, although he saw none.

"And I know that's what everyone else is saying. And you probably just want me to shut up and go away." Greg continued, seeing a small smirk flash across the girls face. It was subtle and impossibly quick, but he saw it.

He wasn't sure where he was going with this. He had no idea actually.

"But you have to tell us who did this to you. I understand that your scared."

"How could you understand? You _don't _understand." The girl said in a soft voice, but the anger was brewing in it. He tried to take it as a good thing. She'd been silent to Sara.

"I do understand actually." He said, feeling the horrible memories flood his mind. They had drowned his thoughts too many times before. He looked down at the clear table, not really seeing what was around him.

Greg wasn't sure what kept him talking, but his words continued to spill out, despite his pain.

"When I was 10... My mom and dad went out for dinner." He spoke quietly, listening to his own words.

"Our usual babysitter was sick. So my mom got one out of the phone book." He told Maddie, watching her as she looked into his eyes, an intrigued yet confused look on her youthful face.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He hadn't told anyone about his traumatic childhood experience. And now here he was, telling a complete stranger.

"She did things to me, Maddie. Things that I didn't want to tell anyone. I remember afterwards, sitting on my bed, wishing my mom and dad would just hurry up," He paused, swallowing hard. His voice had become thick and his eyes were threatening to spill over. "And get home."

He took a deep breath, keeping eye contact with the girl. "I thought I was weak. Because I didn't fight back. Because I didn't try to stop it... But I was scared Madison. I was terrified. Just like you must have been."

The girl looked back down at the table and Greg reached across and rested his hand on top of hers.

"I never told anyone. Nobody. And I regret that. You cant live that way, keeping it all bottled up. It Doesn't do you any good. But if you don't want to talk about it, tell us for the other girls." He said softly, looking into her eyes as she moved to stare at him again.

"Who knows how many kids that babysitter molested because I didn't tell. Who knows how many lives she ruined? So tell us. So whoever did this to you, won't do it to anyone else."

Greg watched as Maddie Larsen's eyes became red.

"Okay."

XXX

Greg walked out of the interrogation room, his legs feeling numb. He had just told a 16 year old girl his worst nightmare. And his biggest secret.

"Greg." He heard her say from behind him. He turned around to see Sara walking to where he stood, holding the statement folder in his hand.

"She told us everything." He told her, hand over the manilla folder.

"I know." She said softly, keeping eye contact. Of course she knew. She had probably watched the whole thing from the viewing room.

"So, Brass is gonna go find the guy, we'll interview him when he gets here." Greg said, focusing hard on the case.

He started walking towards the front doors, but he felt her delicate hand grab a hold of his arm. Slowly, he spun around to look at her.

"Did that really happen to you Greg?" She asked him, the emotion dripping from her every word.

He felt the same emotion flood through his mind again, like it had so many times before.

"Yeah."

Her face changed into something he had never seen before. She pulled him into a hug and he found himself hugging her back, leaning his head into her soft shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Sara said, pulling back.

"It was a long time ago." He said, trying to seem more confident than he was. In reality he was ready to fall over.

"Not long enough, huh?" She said sadly, and Greg knew exactly what she meant. She had only ever told Grissom and Greg about her past. It wasn't something you told anyone else.

He shook his head and she put an arm around his shoulder, as they walked out the doors into the hot desert sun.

But Greg felt better. Better than he had felt in years. He had a family who accepted him, despite his past and his strange quirks. And that was what really mattered.

**Reviews are deeply appreciated! I love Greg and I thought he needed a bit of a troubled past :P**


End file.
